List of diplomatic missions of Kosovo
This is a list of diplomatic missions of Kosovo. The Republic of Kosovo, as of 2 September 2008, has eleven diplomatic missions: ten embassies and one consulate–general. The country is set to open an additional 22 embassies in 2009."Kosovo to Open 22 Embassies in 2009" balkaninsight.com December 5 2008 Link accessed 26/12/08 On December 18, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Kosovo announced that Kosovan missions will start to offer consular services by the end of May 2009. The issuance of passports to Kosovans living abroad will be one of the main priorities of the respective embassies."Kosovo to offer Consulate Services in 2009" balkaninsight.com December 18 2008 Link accessed 26/12/08 Since Kosovo's declaration of independence, Kosovo has been recognised by UN member states, as well as the Republic of China (Taiwan). Europe * BalkanInsight.com - Albania In Kosovo Embassy Gift **Tirana (Embassy) Gazmend Pula"First Kosovo diplomats head to their posts", newkosovareport.com, 2008-10-21. Retrieved 2008-10-25 * **Vienna (Embassy) Sabri Kicmari"First Kosovo diplomats head to their posts", newkosovareport.com, 2008-10-21. Retrieved 2008-10-25 * **Brussels (Embassy) Ilir DugolliKosovo appoints first ambassadors B92.net 27 August 2008 Link accessed 27/08/2008Kosovo prepares to open embassies in Washington, Brussels sofiaecho.com 11 April 2008 Link accessed 19/06/2008 . * http://www.ks-gov.net/MPJ/Home/tabid/161/ItemID/182/View/Details/Default.aspx **Sofia (Embassy) (To open in 2009) * **Zagreb (Embassy) (To open in 2009)''http://www.ks-gov.net/MPJ/Home/tabid/161/ItemID/182/View/Details/Default.aspx * "Diplomatic Missions of Kosovo Abroad" ''Kosovan Ministry of Foreign Affairs Link accessed 10 January 2009 **Prague (Embassy) (To open in 2009) * **Paris (Embassy) Muhamedin Kullashihttp://www.ks-gov.net/MPJ/Home/tabid/161/ItemID/182/View/Details/Default.aspx * http://www.ks-gov.net/MPJ/Home/tabid/161/ItemID/182/View/Details/Default.aspx **Berlin (Embassy) Vilson Mirdita **Frankfurt (Consulate–General) (To open in 2009) **Stuttgart (Consulate–General) (To open in 2009) * **Rome (Embassy) Albert Prenkaj * **Skopje (Embassy) (To open in 2009) * **Podgorica (Embassy) (To open in 2009) * **The Hague (Embassy) (To open in 2009) * "Diplomatic Missions of Kosovo Abroad" Kosovan Ministry of Foreign Affairs Link accessed 10 January 2009 **Lisbon (Embassy) (To open in 2009) * **Ljubljana (Embassy) (To open in 2009) * **Stockholm (Embassy) (To open in 2009) * http://www.ks-gov.net/MPJ/Home/tabid/161/ItemID/182/View/Details/Default.aspx **Bern (Embassy) Naim Mala **Geneva (Consulate–General) (To open in 2009) **Zurich (Consulate–General) (To open in 2009) * **Ankara (Embassy) Bekim Sejdiu"First Kosovo diplomats head to their posts", newkosovareport.com, 2008-10-21. Retrieved 2008-10-25"Kosovo Includes Turkey in Its Embassy List" balkaninsight.com 3 July 2008 Link accessed 2008-12-05 * http://www.ks-gov.net/MPJ/Home/tabid/161/ItemID/182/View/Details/Default.aspx **London (Embassy) Muhamet Hamiti North America * **Washington, D.C. (Embassy) Avni Spahiu"Kosovo gov't appoints first batch of senior diplomats" xinhuanet.com 29 August 2008 Link accessed 29/08/2008Kosovo prepares to open embassies in Washington, Brussels - Bulgaria Abroad news. **New York City (Consulate–General)"Minister Hyseni resumes the MFA work before press" ks-gov.net 29 December 2008 Link accessed 5 January 2009 South America * "Kosovo Plans Diplomatic Offensive for '09" balkaninsight.com 26 December 2008 Link accessed 26/12/08 **Bogotá (Embassy) (To open in 2009) Asia * **Tokyo (Embassy) (To open in 2009) * "Kosovo plans Riyadh embassy" arabnews.com 23 April 2009 Link accessed 23 April 2009 **Riyadh (Embassy) (To open in 2009) * **Abu Dhabi (Embassy) (To open in 2009) See also * Foreign relations of Kosovo * List of diplomatic missions in Kosovo References Kosovo Category:Foreign relations of Kosovo Diplomatic missions Category:Independence of Kosovo bg:Дипломатически мисии на Косово es:Anexo:Misiones diplomáticas de Kosovo